July 3, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:36 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:36 Dragonian King hey lily LILY GUESS WHAT 6:36 Flower1470 WHAT 6:37 Dragonian King i found something that will make you NEVER look at kaiba the same way again 6:37 Flower1470 okay 6:37 Dragonian King http://ep.yimg.com/ca/I/dragonballzcentral_2295_21367156482 6:37 Flower1470 Aww 6:38 Dragonian King screw the rules i have adorability 6:38 Flower1470 ROFL 6:44 Dragonian King theres also ones for bakura, tristan, tea, and yugi if you feel the need to look for them 6:45 Flower1470 gasp Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:51 Dragonian King hi chris 6:51 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:51 Chrisgaff "Use hastags to: Gasp in shock when your father actually exposes himself as your MOTHER!" Hi guys. :P 6:52 Flower1470 im afraid to ask 6:52 Dragonian King ^ yeah that well the first thing id do is SCREW THE RULES (like a boss) 6:56 Chrisgaff That's nice Silly. 6:56 Dragonian King yep 6:59 Chrisgaff He's how much I care: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1PKVvIcNZQ 7:00 Flower1470 lol 7:00 Dragonian King lol 7:02 Chrisgaff Here's* Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:06 Loving77 hey hey hey 7:06 Dragonian King sup peep 7:07 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:08 Dragonian King lily i have a problem 7:08 Flower1470 okay whats your problem 7:09 Dragonian King i have a dumbo song stuck in my head 7:12 Flower1470 hmm 7:13 Dragonian King maybe i should get another song stuck in my head 7:13 Chrisgaff Good. :P 7:20 Loving77 Lily if I post a new chapter will you check it before I post it? 7:22 Flower1470 sure right now? 7:22 Loving77 yeah 7:23 Flower1470 alright 7:27 Dragonian King new chapter? :O 7:32 Loving77 :P 7:32 Flower1470 back 7:36 Dragonian King wb 7:37 Flower1470 Ty 7:38 Loving77 Lily can you give me the coding for italic? 7:39 Flower1470 i/i assuming your posting on TTK 7:39 Loving77 yeah 7:39 Flower1470 you're* there you go 7:39 Loving77 thank yoooooooooou Bleh I don't think I'm happy with the chapter name. 7:42 Dragonian King ooo 7:44 Loving77 I'll just stick with it 7:45 Flower1470 Okay 7:47 Dragonian King i think the title is fine peep WOW i almost called you pep 7:47 Flower1470 (yes) 7:47 Chrisgaff Pep boys 7:47 Dragonian King awesome chapter, peep! :D 7:48 Loving77 lol Thanks 7:52 Chrisgaff Yeah, it was great pen. :) 7:53 Dragonian King i like all the mysteries that keep popping up :D it makes a good story that much more interesting 7:59 Loving77 This is my first story so I think I'm doing to right. :P *it I gtg bye 8:00 Dragonian King bye peep ooo SOOOOOOOOOOOO LILY CHRIS 9:37 Chrisgaff Soap. 9:39 Flower1470 what are you guys doing for tomorrow? 9:39 Dragonian King in downsizer's mouth idk 9:40 Chrisgaff Ride around on my mountain bike that one of my co-workers taped a flag to. XD 9:46 Dragonian King lol, cool? :P 9:48 Chrisgaff They like to pull pranks around the year with each other. :P 10:31 Dragonian King File:57.png lily what is this i dont even 10:35 Flower1470 http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Ojama_Black http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Ojama_Yellow http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Ojama_Green 10:36 Dragonian King please tell me kaiba doesnt use any of those 10:36 Flower1470 . has an Ojama deck Only shown in GX lol 10:36 Dragonian King thank goodness if kaiba used any of those i would've lost all respect for him as a character 10:37 Flower1470 So would I. 10:37 Dragonian King anyway, i gtg, cya guys 10:37 Flower1470 oh, but dont forget this http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Kaibaman 10:38 Dragonian King pffft 10:38 Flower1470 XD Bye Silly 10:38 Dragonian King bye 10:38 Chrisgaff Cya Silly Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:July 2014